Holders of this kind are commonly used for example for toilet rolls, kitchen rolls, rolls for wiping material for industrial and workshop use etc. The roll is applied on the shaft of the holder and in order that it can simply rotate on the shaft the latter should have a cross-sectional dimension which is clearly smaller than the dimension of the centre hole of the roll. When the user wants to have a piece of paper, he grips the free end of the paper web and pulls so that the roll starts rotating and paper is unrolled. When a desired amount of paper has been unrolled the user cuts the paper web, e g against a tearing edge. Especially for big heavy rolls intended for away from home users, such as companies, public buildings etc. it can be difficult to stop the rotation of the roll in time and too much paper is unrolled before the rotation of the roll stops. This especially applies for rolls having a cardboard core on which the paper is rolled, said rolls often have a smooth inner surface. Besides there will easily be vibrations and noise when big heavy rolls rotate on the spindle.
GB-A-2 326 402 shows a holder for a coreless roll in which the roll is applied on a spindle around which it can rotate. The spindle is provided with a radially projecting resilient member intended to retard the rotation of the roll. The resilient member is applied to the spindle by being clamped around this. This attachment of the resilient member often involves that is can easily slide along the spindle, which can cause problem especially when changing rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,722 shows a shaft intended to receive a paper roll, said spindle is provided with slits so that it forms a plurality of resilient fingers, which are designed to retard the rotation of the roll.